1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover window, and more particularly, to a cover window having a curved part and a display device with the cover window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel displaying an image and a transparent cover window covering a display surface of the display panel. The cover window protects the display panel from external impact and scratches that occur in use, and the like. Generally, the cover window is made of a plastic resin and is manufactured by an injection molding method using a mold.
Recently, as the use of a smart phone and a tablet PC has increased, diversity in design of a display device installed in these devices has been required. In order to meet diverse standards of design, a flexible display panel and a display device with the cover window with a curved part have been proposed.
However, when a resin material flows along the curved part in the process of manufacturing the cover window with the curved part by the injection molding method, a temperature difference partially occurs, and thus a convection phenomenon occurs, such that fluidity deteriorates. In this case, abnormal elements hindering transparency occur in the curved part of the completed cover window, such that visibility of a screen and an appearance quality of a product deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.